


Life's Ruff

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a dog, M/M, Stupid Boys, dog parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles finds a dog..... and love.





	Life's Ruff

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and I found a dog and took her home.  
> That is it.  
> That is the story...  
> Unfortunately I didn't find love and the owner of the dog I found was like in her 60's.  
> But I live through fan fiction so here I am.

Work was absolutely horrible, Stiles was glad his shift was finally over. Not only was he yelled at by multiple customers, his coworkers snapped at him for bringing up the fact that they had messed up a couple reservations. Like it was his fault and not theirs.  The construction in the lobby left him with a headache from the fumes, and the constant banging of hammers made taking phone calls unbearable. Not only did the maintenance manager leave the fountain on the front on high and flood the entire entryway, but Stiles had to jump in a huge puddle to stop the water flowing water from becoming a river. His shoes were now soaked and squeaked with each step on the wooden floor.

 

Working at a hotel was pretty easy normally, but today was a really bad dad. He just wanted to go home and lay down in bed. 

He climbed into his jeep, turning it on, and setting up a podcast for the ride home. Once the voices started, he reversed slowly.  The words drowned out over the sound of his thoughts, more background noise at this point as his mind reeled on the day. He just needed this job until he got accepted in the academy, then he could devote his time to becoming a deputy like he wanted to. 

He tried not to think about the fact that he would have even less free time than now. Once he got to his exit on the freeway, he made his way down one of the busier streets. Driving down the road, he did not focus on anything until he saw movement coming up on the right. On the corner, sniffing at the dirt, was a dog. A medium size mutt with ruddy brown hair, and a yellow bandanna. He scanned the side of the road, not a person in sight. The car going to fast to stop now, so he took the next right and made a loop. Pulling up the corner, he saw the dog a little further, walking away from the corner, and away from the busy road. Parking the jeep, and grabbing his phone and keys, he hopped out. “Here boy.” Stiles called lightly, trying to seem nonthreatening. 

The dog glanced at him, before continuing sniffing. He walked forward slowly. “Hey buddy, do you live around here?” He asked, coming forward about ten feet from the dog. 

It looked at him with brown eyes, backing up skittishly. The last thing he wanted was it to dart at the road. 

Jogging back to his jeep, he flung open the door and began to dig through his bag pulling out his half eaten lunch. Tearing a huge chunk of chicken off the bone, he made his way back to the dog slowly. “Want a snack?” He cooed softly, holding a tiny piece. 

The dog looked at him, sniffing the air. It walked forward cautiously, taking the meat out of his hand and eating it quickly. “Good boy.” Stiles smiled. “See, it’s okay.” 

He reached slowly, seeing a collar under the bandanna. The dog move back out of his grasp. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He soothed, tearing off another piece and giving it to the dog. 

He continued this for a moments, until he turned the collar enough to see the name Bentley. He wasn't able to see an address or number. Bentley would pull back, skittish when he touched her.  “Bentley, it’s okay.” Stiles tried to make another move, causing her to move away. “Okay no touching, lets see if anyone knows who you are.” 

He made his way towards the house not facing the main street, walking towards the front door. Bentley ran in front of him, stopping and turning with a slight growl. He glanced at the door, and then at the dog. “Hey I’m just trying to find where you are from. I’m not going to do anything.” Stiles shot back.

He shook his head realizing he was arguing with a dog. He took another step forward and Bentley barked at him. “Bentley, it’s okay buddy. I just need to knock on the door and see if you live here.” 

Another step, another bark. He sighed. Just then the front door swung open and a large figure emerged. Stiles felt his jaw drop, as the most gorgeous man stepped out. “Bentley!” The man said walking out quickly towards them. “How did you get out?” 

Bentley turned to him, tail wagging happily. “Uh, they were walking on the main corner. I didn't want him to get hit.” Stiles said dumbly. 

“She.” The man corrected. 

“Oh yeah, she.” Stiles glanced down as Bentley stood between him and the man. 

“Thanks for taking the time to bring her back.” The man said, sticking out his hand to shake. “I’m Derek.”

Stiles took his hand, it was warm and soft. “Stiles.” He told him, knowing his hand was probably sweaty and smelled like chicken. "Yeah I was worried, since I didn't see anyone watching her." 

“Yeah, this is my sisters place. Bentley must have gotten out from the back when I was helping her carry some chairs back there.” Derek said, pointing to the gate left ajar. 

Bentley seemed to take the fact that Derek seemed at ease with Stiles as a sign, she began to press up against Stiles legs, tail wagging quickly. He reached down, petting her head and scratching behind her ear. “Oh, now I can pet you.” He joked, as she pressed closer, covering his work pants with fur. 

“She doesn't really like men.” Derek shrugged. “Her past owners weren't so nice.” 

Stiles frowned, giving her an affectionate pat. “People are fucking stupid.” He said, not understanding how someone could be mean to such a sweet creature. 

Derek hummed. “Well, uh.” Stiles began. “I should take off. It was nice meeting you both.” 

He stepped back, nearly tripping as Bentley stepped behind him. 

“Keep out of trouble, Bentley.” He told her, with a wave.

Stiles tried not to blush, feeling Derek’s eyes on him as he jogged over to his jeep. Climbing in, he turned the car on. He glanced over to Derek and Bentley. Derek was watching him, as Bentley sniffed at the ground. 

Blushing he turned his car on and drove off, face burning. 

…….

 

It wasn't until two weeks later, Stiles was enjoying some much needed free time. He was at the park of the edge of the reserve, reading in the shade. His apartment didn't have a yard, so he would come out here every once in a while to get close to nature. On one side there was a small skate park, and the other a dog park. Stiles was in the middle, closer to the edge of the treeline.

He was halfway through his book when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, much too close. He rolled, dropping his book and gasping. Bentley moved back quickly, tail tucked between her legs. Derek stood not to far behind her chuckling. “Hey.” He said. 

“Hey.” Stiles echoed, reaching for Bentley. “I didn't mean to scare her.” 

She moved forward slowly, letting Stiles pet her. “She scared you more.” Derek stated, moving forward. “She saw you and wanted to come over and say hi.” 

Stiles grinned, scratching her softly. “I’m glad, it’s good to see her again.” He glanced up at Derek who was watching them intently.

He talked to her, giving her chin a nice scratch.  “Do you?” Derek asked after a moment, motioning to the section that was fenced off for dogs to run free. “I took her here to play with some other dogs. You can join us.” 

Stiles nodded quickly, getting up. He gathered up his blanket and book, bending up and quickly turning to Derek. He saw Derek’s eyes flicker up from his ass. The other man turned quickly, leading towards the entrance. Once inside Bentley left them, rushing towards a few dogs further down. Derek made his way to a bench and sat down. Stiles sat near him, trying not to feel too awkward. “How old is she?” He asked, watching her follow a pack of dogs as they sniffed each other. 

“Seven.” Derek said, sitting arms crossed and watching her. “She will be eight in February.” 

Stiles nodded. “I never had dogs growing up.” He told him. “My mom was allergic to animal dander.” 

Derek hummed. “My mom said she had enough animals in the house.” Derek said with a small smile. “She loves Bentley though.” 

“She’s a sweet dog. Quick to protect you.” Stiles agreed.

The conversation flowed freely, talk about their families and careers. After a particularly long tangent about the cost of text books, the two settled in silence. W atching the dogs follow each other like a herd of sheep. Stiles chewed his lip, trying to find something to say. There had a to be a reason Derek invited him to join them. “Um.” Stiles began. “Do you want to, maybe… Get coffee sometime? I know a cool shop that is dog friendly.” 

Derek turned his head, eyebrow quirked. Great Stiles had misread this situation, he needed to move. Find a new park to hang out at. Never show his face to the light of day. “Sure.” Derek said, taking out his phone. “What’s your number?” 

Stiles blinked. “Oh uh.” He said, rattling it off quickly. 

His own phone started buzzing, he pulled it out seeing an unknown number calling him. “Text me when you are free.” Derek told him, shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

Stiles nodded quickly, looking down at the time. Shit he was supposed to be having dinner at Scott's in fifteen minutes. “Shit.” He whispered. “I gotta go, I have to get to a dinner.” 

He grabbed his things, trying not to drop the blanket. “I’ll text you.” He shouted over his shoulder, racing towards the gate. “Bye Bentley!” 

He waved at her, as he walked past and towards his car. Once in his car, his phone buzzed again. He opened up to a picture of Bentley. "Bentley says bye." It read simply. 

Stiles grinned, tucking his phone in his pocket. He couldn't wait for his date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Find me on tumblr and send me a prompt.   
> hecklin.tumblr.com


End file.
